some reasons
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: karena untuk beberapa alasan ia membiarkan kamu menambahkan satu sendok gula ke dalam cangkir kopinya.


_Karena untuk beberapa alasan ia membiarkan kamu menambahkan satu sendok gula ke dalam cangkir kopinya._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
AU Fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

**warning: sudut pandang berubah random**

* * *

**some reasons**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku selalu memunyai beberapa alasan untuk datang terlambat menemuinya ketika kami akan kencan. Katakan saja padanya _meeting_ ini terlalu lama, _client_ ini begitu cerewet atau _classic_nya... macet.

Aku selalu memunyai beberapa alasan agar dirinya tidak menuntut keromantisan dari sosokku. Kau tau? Kami bukan lagi sejoli di bangku sekolah. Tak perlu buket mawar dan lilin-lilin kecil saat makan malam di hari jadi kami yang ke seratus. _Oh_ ayolah, Berapa umur kami sekarang? Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kami berjalan di sisi pertokoan sambil berpegangan tangan.  
Berbelit? _Ok_, _simple_nya, yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini Uchiha Sasuke maka... takdir.

Aku selalu memunyai beberapa alasan untuk melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.  
_'Hari apa ini? Senin? Ah, jam delapan meeting dengan Hashirama-san, besok menghadiri acara peresmian kantor cabang di Osaka, rabu meeting dengan Tsunade-san, kamis hingga minggu perjalanan bisnis ke Prancis.'_ Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada pekerjaan. Aku tidak menerima segala bentuk protes dan hal-hal menyusahkan lainnya, karena aku adalah... Uchiha.

Aku selalu memunyai beberapa alasan untuk mengabaikan kemarahannya padaku. Duapuluh empat jam dalam sehari bahkan sangat kurang. Pekerjaan ini tidak menyisakan ruang bagiku untuk mengurusi hal sepele seperti itu.  
_Sakura, kurasa kau mengerti—jadi, berlakulah seperti anak manis, ok?_

Karena itu... bukankah kau juga memiliki beberapa alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini?

Namun,

_Sayangnya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamu tampak berlari kecil menuju sebuah bangunan bertuliskan '_cafe_' di sisi jalan, tepat ke arah meja seorang pria rupawan yang sedang duduk sembari menyeduh kopi pekatnya. Kamu tersenyum sekilas.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," dengan napas sedikit tersendat kamu berbicara lalu, tanpa permisi lagi langsung mengambil kursi tepat di hadapan pria itu.  
"...udah lama nunggunya?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru beberapa menit yang lalu datang."

**Nyatanya...**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu sedari duapuluh menit yang lalu berada di sana.

Namun, ia memiliki beberapa alasan untuk berbohong padamu.

**.**

**.**

"Gimana?"

"_Hn_?"

"Sabtu malam nanti bisakan?"

"Ah maaf, hari itu sepertinya aku ada meeting dari siang hingga malam. Maaf ya?"

"Uhm, bukan masalah."

**Nyatanya...**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu sudah menyiapkan kejutan di hari special tersebut. Hari di mana kalian resmi berpacaran.

Namun, pria itu memunyai beberapa alasan untuk berbohong padamu.

**.**

**.**

"Marah?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"_Hn_."

"..."

"Tidak memesan minuman?"

"Tidak."

"Jam delapan malam nanti aku jemput, kita nonton film yang kamu bilang waktu itu."

"_Cappucinno_ satu!"

**Nyatanya...**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu menyukai kemarahanmu. Ketika bibir mungil itu sedikit mengerucut sebal dan ketika wajah masammu terpatri pada _onxy_nya. Tak ada yang lebih menggemaskan daripada melihat hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya tidak akan pernah tega mengabaikan kemarahan wanitanya lebih dari lima menit. Ia selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menemukan kembali senyum pada wajahmu.

Karenanya, pria itu memunyai beberapa alasan untuk membuatmu marah.

**.**

**.**

"Huek, kopi apa ini Sasuke-kun? Pahit sekali!"

"_Hn_ ini ena—"

"Aku tambah ya gulanya?"

"..."

**Nyatanya...**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu tidak—tidak akan pernah—menyukai sesuatu yang manis.

Namun,

_Karena kamu adalah Haruno Sakura._

_Karena kamu adalah orang yang dicintainya._

_Karena kamu adalah calon pendamping hidupnya._

Maka...

_Bukankah beberapa alasan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan mengapa ia membiarkan kamu menambah satu sendok gula ke dalam cangkir coffeenya?_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_Ah_ tunggu, alasan yang terakhir itu masih rahasia ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

Hai, udh lama ya saya ga nulis di fandom ini ==a  
Dan sekalinya nulis malah gini /pundung  
Semoga suka ya ^^

**Pontianak, 21 Agustus 2014**


End file.
